Gang Privilege
by OtakuAshels
Summary: We fight,party,rave,smoke,drink,shoot up..just like them" he said the smoke puring from his lips. "then why do we fight" she asked her pink hair dancing on the wind. He didnt reply...A brunette looked at her blond leader "Fight?.." he looked at her "yes"
1. Chapter 1

Heres a new one try it out

* * *

She strutted forward to the doorway of the club. The throbbing music shuddered through her body from the cropped pink hair to her silver

studded boots. Green tendrils of smoke unfurled from the door as she yanked it. She pushed aside wispy cobwebs ignoring the sticky material

clinging to her jeweled plastic rings. "Sakura" a smoky breath rasped. The female turned to a rage boy of 17 worshiping a cigarette.

"Sasuke" she said dryly ignoring the smoking stick and pulled the barf green colored bottle from his scrapped up hand. "You got in another fight"

she observed before chugging the warm liquor. She ignored the bitter sensation as it burned a trail over her tongue and down her throat. He

shrugged his shoulders, blackish blue locks scrapping his cheeks in greasy locks.

"SSSSSSssssasking for it" he slurred yanking back the bottle. She wiped her hand over her mouth.

"You going to go inside and thrash?" she asked staring at him through eyes heavily lidded with slathered on black paste. He let the bottle hit the

floor and shatter. A frown crossed her lips "Waste of good beer you idiot."

"It was warm" he shrugged

"Lame excuse idiot" Sakura said sweeping the dirty glass to the side. "Let's go the air is buzzing" she whispered. Sasuke paused bringing the

cigarette from his lips slowly, the burning end puffing tiredly.

"Well I didn't notice" he rasped as he murdered the smoking stick beneath his boot. He heaved himself up, his chains scrapping against the damp

concrete.

"Because your half wasted" she headed down the crumbling steps sending gravel skipping out from beneath her boots.

"Love raves" he said clunking after her. She wrinkled her nose as they got to the door that was made of rusting metal and barley clung to its

hinges.

"Except for the smells" she said as the smell of sweaty teenagers fell out of the door in loads of rancid B.O. She closed her eyes letting the strobe

lights run ramped over her pale pierced body, like the rats that skittered over the subway she rode in the morning. She opened her eyes and slid

into the mass the music pulsing through her muscles, as she threw her arms up over her head and let out a banshee worthy scream that was

echoed by other members. She thrashed along beside them, her mind only focusing for a nano second as Sasukes metal decorated fingers dug

into her hip bone as he danced against her. His scratchy clothed legs slammed against her fish netted ones causing her knees to buckle and slam

into someone.

The mow hawked stranger shoved her back "How about later " he hissed at her his tongue flicking out at her as if he was some delusional snake.

"Totally high" she muttered tossing her pink hair over her naked shoulders and danced her way back to Sasuke taking his cigarette packet from

his clumsy hand and shoving into her bra, he always forgot he could smoke in here.

"Give me my fags" he growled and she skirted out of his groping hands and slammed her way up to the front were the good drinks were. She

bent over her mini skirt riding up most likely showing her thong as she pulled a set of dog eared bills from her boot and slammed them onto the

counter. "Beer" she spat and the makeshift bartender greedily grabbed up the bills with his black chewed up nails and slid a beer across the

board at her. By the time she popped the top open and chugged Sasuke had caught up.

"You are such a b-"he snarled before her foot slammed into his stomach.

"Shut up idiot" she snickered and shoved the bottle into his hand "Come on get even more wasted than you already are you little boy" He gave

her the finger yet slurped down the cold liquid, some trickling out of the corners of his mouth as he denied his lungs of air. She slumped against

the wall her jade eyes skipping over the crowd wary and the raven male tossed the bottle into a bag less can and swaggered over ragging the

back of his hand over his mouth.

"I wanna light" he muttered and she slapped his hand away as he tried to reach into her shirts to his pack.

"Not here! Do you want us all to get banned from here, just like the other place" she sneered.

"That was not my fault!" he snapped "The guy thumped me first and then insulted me saying I have a small d-"she waved off the rest of the of his

sentence "Ya ya I've heard this story"

"Where is the rest of us" he frowned leaning into her space.

The pink haired girls breath stuttered and she leaned away "Out doing who knows what" she said her tongue over her cracked lips and folded

her arms over her chest. She sensed immediately when his obsidian eyes gaze left her. She watched as his muscles rippled with tension.

"I wished everyone was"

"What do you mean "

"It's THEM"

"Oh" she knew what he meant by them without even looking up. This town had two gangs, one hid on the west side while the other on the east

side. Sasuke was the leader of the west group. Bad thing was both gang attended the same school, it made things awkward. Sasuke said it was

a good thing though, a unsuspicious way to keep an eye on them.

"Great another thing they ruin, why cant they stick to their own haunts" he grounded out against his teeth. She looked up her eyes scanning the

crowd for the faces.

"I don't see them, maybe you're imaging things"

"There's no way in hell I would be imaging them"

"I'm just saying you are tipsy"

He glared at her "Look in the corner" he hissed his fingers biting into her cheek as he yanked her head over in that direction. She bit into his hand

and he swore jerking away. She pulled away from the stone wall that was sapping her body heat like smoke your oxygen. Her eyes found the

couple, well one of the people at least, for they were all over each other like dogs in heat. She gagged as he watched the blond haired male

group the female in public.

"There distracted" he whipped out a knife from his pocket and her hand grabbed it.

"Put it away!" she hissed. "You'll really get us kicked out for good, plus if you attack them now then you'll only be called coward" she said and

Sasuke snapped the knife shut and shoved it into his pocket He gripped her wrist tightly and pulled her into the writhing crowd and she smiled as

his eyes flashed devilishly.

Naruto pulled back as he felt murderous intent burn right through to him. His cerulean eyes found the man "Sasuke Uchiha" he snarled and the

female arched back her hair falling in curtains around her face. Her tattered legging ripped more as she moved, the sound unheard as the music

screamed through their senses.

"Shall we deal with them?"

"No I can only find Sasuke and the pink haired women"

"Exactly" the women looked at him with pale eyes that seemed to have no pupils, some worthless disorder that he couldn't remember for the life

of him.

"Chill Hinata, just because I don't see them doesn't mean they aren't crawling around in the shadows. I wouldn't put it past Sasuke to have his

little toys do just that. Doesn't want to ruin his pretty little face" he said sitting up. The girl blinked and nodded

"You know what's best" she said slowly and pulled away flouncing down to the littered floor.

"Get me a drink" he snapped at the man who lay half asleep behind him. The man opened an eye and sighed

"How troublesome" he sauntered into the crowd and Hinata watched him incredibly stunned.

"How can anybody sleep through a rave? This guy must be like wasted 24/7, drugged or deaf" she said coking her leather clad hip and her

partner ran his fingers through his gritty blond hair the cloth of his black dyed clothes stretching as he stood up. He ran his tongue over the silver

loop protruding from his bottom lip as the he furrowed his also pierced eyebrows, clearing his throat of the building stench in the unventilated

room.

"Nah he's just a weird one, an outcast, just like the rest of us" he muttered and she looked back at the crowd, scanning. You could never be too

careful. Her feet scrapped over dirt as she shifted her weight. They couldn't fight here, they were in neutral territory, but you could never be too

careful

* * *

Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

BACK AGAIN!!!!!!! HEHEHE NEXT CHAPIE!!!!!!! DONT GET USED TO THIS

* * *

Smoky sunshine slipped through duck taped blinds and across a stained lumpy mattress that lay flattened to the concrete floor beneath two

bodies the same scene played out on several mattresses surrounding this one. A pink haired female rolled over with a grunt on her stomach, her

naked breasts pushed against the mattress.

"Ngghhhhh" she thrust her jagged nails into he pink uneven bangs as she squinted in a patch of light. She looked over at the other sleeping

awkward teens. Long blond locks spilt onto the floor and over blue closed eyes. The female's bony frame moved sideways shoving at the dog

toothed male beside her whose hair resembled that of being struck by lightning. The pair loathed each other yet slept with each other anyway.

"Fuck each other like a pair of rabbits to" she muttered and looked at the male who occupied her own sad excuse for a bed.

Sasuke lay beside her dead to the world, his raven colored hair plastered to the lump pillow, which was a trash filled pillow case. She licked at her

lips tasting blood and she sat up watching him. They weren't lovers, just your average horny teenager succumbing to primitive urges. Sasuke

didn't love anybody, but he didn't just have sex with anybody either. She stood up and dragged on day old wrinkled clothes.

For some reason he chose to only have sex with her, it didn't really bother her anymore, as long as he pleasured her when she wanted to. This

came pretty easily seeing that he was the horniest man around. _**'Got to go home before grandmamma freaks out'**_ She looked around the

trashy room at the other sleeping adolescence. None of them actually lived here, but it was used as a place to crash. Their parents or guardians

didn't care for they had been labeled rebellious, hardheaded and completely uncontrollable. No one would be sending the cops out to search for

them as long as they didn't go missing for a week.

Reaching into the jean pants of her gang leader she pulled out a crumbled cigarette and barley living lighter. With a few swear words and shakes

she managed to light the stick. She inhaled the tobacco smoke, a gas that her lungs had become more familiar with than the smog mixed air that

lay in layers of filth over the city. Squashing her dirt crusted stockings and nets into her bag she shoved her small pale feet into her boots and

walked silently out the door closing as she left. No need for locks, every member slept with at least one gun and a knife beneath their makeshift

pillows, it was better that way, the world wasn't safe anymore.

She slung her backpack over her slim shoulders and walked straight through the streets aware of the rugged men that lay hidden in the alley

ways craving, lusting at any women who walked by. If you scurried along head down you would be targeted. They lay hidden the ever growing

piles that littered everywhere on this slowly dying planet, waiting, the screams of the women they raped didn't even register in their hazed

minds; they only waited for the next one.

She listened to the sound of her boots slapping against the sun ruined asphalt, skirting pot holes. Her head ached slightly for the beer last night,

she didn't hold her alcohol well, but she hadn't had enough to give her self a hangover, though she was pretty sure Sasuke would due to the

fact of the 8 plus bottles he had consumed after seeing Naruto. That was one thing that never failed to put him in a fowl mood. She climbed up

the rickety wooden steps of her grandmother's house. They creaked and groaned in protest and seemed to raise a couple centimeters when she

stepped off and entered through the vintage door. _**'Ughh always makes me feel fat'**_ The smell of tobacco smoke and day old cookies hit her

noise as she entered, she inhaled smiling, the familiar smell washing away any worries she had.

She dropped her bag and bent down as a matted lump of fur mewed and twined itself around her legs, its rough purr sounded like wheels

grinding in her grandmothers dying car. She pushed the cat aside with her foot and walked into the tiled kitchen. She pushed aside the dirty cups,

plate bowls and other utensils digging around for a clean glass. She found one and turned to the sink and lifted up the faucets handle. It shook

and lurched as the water rushed up and out, she filled up her glass and lifted it to her mouth. She grimaced as the lukewarm water rushed over

her tongue and down her throat, leaving a metallic after taste. She put down the glass and opened the fridge, shed been gone for three days

and the house was proof. Her grandmother didn't clean or cook so unless Sakura was home the house was a tornado zone and her grandmother

lived on take out.

She chose the sagging white Styrofoam box with a mess of Chinese symbols on them for her breakfast. She looked around for a fork and seeing

none she chose to eat the cold noodles and sauce glazed chicken with her fingers as she walked out dropping some on top of the dry cat food as

she headed to the bathroom, stepping aside as the carpet excuse for a cat ran for the bowl mewing pitifully as if it hadn't eaten in days. She

rolled her eyes, if there was one thing her grandmother remembered to do was feed her cat, that's why it was obese. She stepped into the

bathroom that was strewn with razors, shampoo and conditioner bottles, her grandmother's hair dyes, soaps and various toiletries of generic

brands. She dropped the box into the sink on top of a mess of toothpaste and stripped down stepping into the shallow tub.

She reached down turning on the shower and grabbed the duck tape after she had the water temperature she wanted and quickly duck taped

them against the wall so they wouldn't spin backwards, they were obviously broken. She wetted her hair watching the pink strands, a birth

defect, the doctors

told her grandmother, it wasn't dangerous but they didn't know what exactly had happened. She squirted the shampoo into the palm of her hand

and lathered it into hair and then proceeded from there. She stepped out twirling her hair up into a towel she then wrapped one around her body

tying it off with a ponytail and stepped out heading for the limp screen door as the scent of smoke caught her attention, her grandmother had

woken up. She saw the red dyed hair of her grandmother as she was sitting in a lawn chair.

She came outside and leaned over pressing a kiss to the sagging wrinkled skin "good morning grandmamma"

"Morning Sakura darling" the women turned to look up at her granddaughter, her identical jade eyes looking her over. She was a short woman, a

slight on the heavy side but you could have seen she had been quite the catch when she was younger. Her face was wrinkled with laugh lines,

but had left room for shows of hardship."I see you had the time to take a shower at least"

"Yes right when I got home"

"You were gone for three days; I thought we had an agreement on two at the most"

"Yes. Sorry grandmamma but I was having a lot of fun, Ino came back and we had a girls days out in the park"

"Well alright, only this time because Ino has been gone for so long. But no more excuses do I make that clear"

"Yes grandmamma"

"Good now go get dressed and hurry along to school, I don't want another call from your principal saying that you were late again, it pisses off my

boss that I have to keep taking personal calls

from your school." She took money from inside her sweater and handed a couple bills to Sakura "Lunch money"

She sighed and rolled her eyes taking the money "I swear that man has it out for, anything slightest thing I do he's after me"

"well" he grandmother paused to take another drag, and exhaled the smoke "You just have to deal with it sometimes"

"Yes grandmamma, see you after school" she went inside and shut the screen door and walked into her room stepping over piles of clothes only

to lean down and dig through them. She stood up a pair of pants and ripped tank top fisted in her hands. She dropped her towels and dug

through a drawer yanking on a pair of panties and hooked her bra from behind. She pulled on the black jeans her knees poking through and then

the ripped tank followed behind quickly.

She sat down on her bed and pulled on her socks, a purple picture frame caught her eye and she looked at a picture whose image she had

burned into her mind long ago. She picked it up, flicking off the strands of peeling pant and peered down into the two faces. An albino man stood

with blue eyes a crooked goofy smile plastered to his face as he hugged a women, whose red hair flew out in all directions with unruly curls then

complemented with eyes as green as the grass that swayed beneath them. _**'why couldn't I have been lucky enough to get her great curls **_

_**instead of his straight locks'**_she sat the photo of the young couple down and slid into her boots.

"Bye mom, bye dad" she called over her shoulder at the photo and turned out the light heading down the hall. She grabbed a ponytail and

twisted her sopping locks into it and grabbed a book bag full of pristine books and left the house trotting down the steps.

Sasuke rolled over thumping the mattress "Ngghhhh Sakura?" he searched around the mattress blindly for the exotic female and opened his

obsidian orbs in annoyance when his hand only felt cold mattress. "Hn, she must have headed home" he sat up the blanket twisting around his

masculine waist and looked at his 'gang'. It wasn't really a gang in his opinion, just a bunch of kids whose parents had pretty much given up on

them, or kids who wanted a wild lifestyle. He looked over as the long haired blond women sat up rubbing her eyes, her t-shirt falling off one

shoulder. She looked over at him "Sasuke?"

"What do you want Ino?"

"Have you seen Sakura?"

"Yes where is she?" a voice boomed from across the room. Sasuke looked at the boy, his lip curling up in disgust at the bowl cut haired kid.

"Home Lee, that's where I'm guessing" he said and reached over into his bag, freeing when he saw that his watch had fallen out, he shoved the

diamond decorated accessory back into the bag, he'd meant to pawn it yesterday. Tired he was of his farther buying worthless shit like that for

him, but hey at least he could sell it and pay for his fags _**'By the way '**_ he looked over to see the pack beside the mattress with the lighter. _**'ah **_

_**Sakura must have had one this morning, strange she usually only has one every other day, must be stressed out over something'**_ He

looked up at Ino and barked "Get everyone up , I don't feel like dealing with that jackass of a principal today!"

* * *

READ AND REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

**_ok guys lol here is the next chappie...i know im a horrible updater I mean I dont ever update when I sat I will but.........im busy i was supposedto update 2 weeks ago but it was finals plus ive started work so that takes even more time away from me sooooooooooo anyways just fav review aND ENJOY_**

* * *

White washed walls and crap brown lockers surrounded the milling adolescence as they complained about the upcoming school day. The jocks joked around shoving at each other and

tossing around the focus of their athletic choice, whether it be a football, basketball or soccer ect…their lettermen's jackets all matched , the leather shinned and the patterned letters and

words pristinely ironed on. Of course wherever they went you could be sure to hear a shriek or a giggle from the constant dates and posy, he cheerleaders. Always in their too tight

clothes, designer purses, hours spent on their hair and their petite little noses high in the air. **'If it starts to rain they'll all drown'** Sakura headed towards her own locker. She twirled in

the combo quickly **'24…2…7'** She opened the rusted door to the bare locker, the only thing inside was Sasuke untouched text books , they had not moved from their place since the first

day of school when Sasuke had dumped them inside. He never looked at them, he was a genies he never had to study and tended to be in his own little daydream. She looked up slightly

as she heard the chattering of two preppy females. They were best friends who had lockers on each side of her.

"Oh my gosh! Did you see the pants that Britney is wearing today! Uh hello!! She doesn't need anything that makes her butt look bigger!"

"Oh I know!!! I wasn't sure if I could walk beside her without getting knocked over! Its so out there! Like its just like out there"

"I know its like a bad rerun of Africa !"

"Oh!!! Harsh but so true! But tiffany on the other hand those new shoes are so cute!!!! "

"Absolutely dee-licous!! I want to go get one of them myself!! But Id have to txt her every night to make sure we don't end up wearing them on the same day! That would be like totally

embarrassing!"

"Omg!! Don't even bring that up! You'll give me nightmares!! Omg I so need a latte right now!"

"Like no way! So do I! Chad will so like take us! He got his corvette washed yesterday so and he's just dying to drive it around so he'll definitely take us! Come on!" the two girls flipped

their blond hair and scurried off closing their lockers at the same time. Sakura let her head "rest" against the side of her graffiti covered locker, choosing to ignore the clunk sound and

the bruise possibly forming on her forehead **'OMG their poor parents!!!'**

"Sakura…" a husky voice murmured as hands gripped her waist from behind , short nails digging into the hipbones of her body "I was upset when I woke up to find you gone, I was ready

to continue our activities."

"Sasuke" she said as she turned back to face her locker and put her books in "I had to go home, it'd been three days, plus we weren't alone"

"Fuck that!" he snorted "I don't give a shit…really I don't"

"Sasuke w-eyyahhh!" she slammed her fists into the short locker shelf as the bold teenage male slid one large hand into the front of her pants. She clutched the shelf the edge digging

into the palms of her hands as she gasped, cursing as her small body arched from her lower back into his hand. She squeezed her eyes shut and kicked backwards.

"UGGHHH!" the raven haired male doubled over clutching his knee as the other sank to the hideously patterned linoleum.

"Well I do!" she hissed through her teeth as she slammed her tattered book bag into the bottom of the square bent up locker. He glared at her with dark obsidian orbs glazed now with

anger instead of hormonal lust.

"Bitch!!" he snapped standing up and slammed the locker closed and then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Her body throbbed as she closed her eyes when he leaned against

her. "Owe me" he breathed and pulled back as the bell screeched above them warning the teens that littered the hallway to get to class. He walked away from her his leather coated

shoes slapping against the poorly waxed floor, people skirting away as if he were a leper in a bible time town. She scowled as still wet locks of pink fell into her eyes. She ignored the

throbbing of her teenage body as estrogen now sprung to life and run amuck inside of her. She picked up her books from the floor shutting them and ran her hands down their abused

bindings and headed for class. She slid into her desk as her classmates grumbled with distaste.

"If they're going to force us to sit in this hell hole day after day they could at least get us desks that are meant for someone of our size and not some fucking kids, fucking board of fagots,

with their fucking ideas and their fuc-"

"I get it Ino!" Sakura snapped turning to see her best friend sitting in the desk behind her. Her long blondish albino tresses pulled into a high ponytail while her side cut bangs hid one sky

blue eye.

"Free country" the female muttered crossing her miniskirt clad legs and crossed her thin arms over her less than generous bust, which was most likely enlarged by the help of a pushup

bra. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"If it was that free of a county do you think I would be sitting in front of you right now?"

"No you would be in some room letting Sasuke take you like a bitch in heat" The blonde smirked and Sakura had the decency to blush in embarrassment.

"No I wouldn't " she hissed and her friend clucked her tongue in disapproval at the obvious lie and arched one waxed eyebrow. Sakura turned around and folded her arms

"Better than that horn dog Kiba" she muttered "OUCH!!!" she slapped at Ino as she yanked her hair from behind. She glared at her friend and turned back around as the teacher began

the lesson; she ignored the other blond that sat beside her. The male muttered in response as the teacher had role call.

"Wow a actual word not a grunt" she said flippantly as she drummed her fingers lightly, soundlessly against the fake wood patterned desk. He glared at her.

"She up hoe" he growled "You don't know who ur dealing with"

"yes I do your name is Naruto Uzamaki" she said with boredom. Hated the guy, hated, hated, hated, hated they guy, but he was better to pay attention to than the lesson. She looked at

his annoyed cerulean gaze _**'at least he's amusing'**_ she tilted her head to the side her own jade orbs fixated on him the strange cat whisker like cut marks on his face.

"stupid freakish girl with pink freakish hair" he muttered slumping down in his chair as he continually murdered his pencil with boredom created sharpening. She froze her mouth dropping

open and she looked at him anger sparking into her eyes.

'_**oh no he didn't!!!!!!'**_ her small hands curled into tight fists which she shoved under her armpits as she clenched her teeth in anger. Then her mouth quirked into a small smirk as an idea

surfaced in her mind. She kept a wary eye on the teachers, whose back was to them as she scribbled away on the white board with foul smelling markers. Sakura's gaze flitted between

the teacher, out her peripheral at the boy and back then hissed.

"Save your breath. You'll need it to blow up your date!" she snarled and the males eyes widened and he gripped his pencil tightly and he looked at her his brow furrowed in anger

"Why don't you slip into something more comfortable...like a coma!" she looked at him in disbelief as he said that and then she nearly gasped as he smirked and shot back at her with

another "Ya I said it fatty!"

'_**OH ITS ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'**_ "I may be fat, but you're ugly, and I can diet."

"If you didn't have feet you wouldn't wear shoes.....then why do you wear a bra??!" _**'Hoe!'**_

'_**You son of a bitch!!!!' "**_Oh dear! Looks like you fell out of the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down!"

"The Village just called. They said they were missing their town idiot, I couldn't really understand them, but I think they were saying the name was yours..."

"Well ya know what! Right now I'm sitting here looking at you trying to see things from your point of view but I can't get my head that far up my ass!"

"Why are you bothering me? I have my away message on cause I don't want to listen to you and your stupid nonsense."

"Forget the ugly stick! You must have been born in the ugly forest!"

"People like you are the reason I'm on medication."

"Everyone is entitled to be stupid, but you abuse the privilege."

"Keep talking, someday you'll say something intelligent"

"Don't you have a terribly empty feeling - in your skull?"

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!NARUTO!!!!!!!!" a voice snapped and the two looked up to see the teacher glaring at them her hands are her hips and tapping her foot. "I am teaching right now if you

hadn't noticed!" she growled and only paused her ranting to look up as the single windowed door opened and an officer runner came in with a small green pass. Their teacher took it and

thanked the runner and looked down anger flaring in her eyes. "Sakura!!!" she barked "office now!"

'_**office! I haven't done anything! I was even on time today!'**_ she stood up and grabbed her books, as she walked up and took the note mumbling a thanks and left the room her eyes

fixated on the note. Her eyes widened as she recognized the hand writing _**'Sasuke!' **_She took the slightly crumpled piece of paper and pushed open the door and let it swing shut behind

her as she headed towards the office. Her footsteps echoed around her as she walked down the empty locker lined hallway. She looked down at the paper in her small hand and her

forehead crinkled in confusion _**'How am I…"**_ "huh!!!!" she gasped as a hand grabbed her elbow and she was yanked sideways the swinging wooden doors of the girls bathroom

swinging shut and missing her by a hair.

She yelped as she was pushed against the inside of a pink painted, high school graffiti bathroom stall. She opened her mouth to let out a shrill scream only to have a wide hand cover her

mouth instantly. Her body coiled up ready to spring up and assault her attacker. Her jade orbs shifted from panicked to defense to recognition and finally settled in a deep hole of anger

as she looked at the pale smirking face of Sasuke Uchiha.

"What the fuck!!" she snapped as he pulled his hand away and it drifted down to clutch her hip tightly.

"Exactly…fuck" he breathed against her neck and the thin female beneath him inhaled sharply as realization skittered across her mind.

"SASUKE!" she gasped closing her eyes as she felt his lips move over the skin of her neck and down to her collar bone. A familiar haze began to cover her mind as his teenage body

pressed against hers but the cold uneven tile jolted her awake as he lifted up her shirt to make a clear path for his hands to her breasts.

"Sasuke!! We're in a bathroom!" She snapped staring down at his spiky raven hair. He scowled and pulled back slightly.

"You're so noisy" he muttered and snatched her wrist and yanked her against him. She only had time to let out one gasp of surprise before his mouth covered hers. It was no soft kiss, no

ever since he had woken up to find his bed empty of her thin form he hadn't been able to clear out the images from his mind and his body reacted all too well to them. For him to wait till

they were back at that dingy little abandoned apartment, nah it just couldn't be healthy.

This kiss was forceful and he ravaged her pushing her back against the wall, his tongue gaining access to her mouth in no time at all. The taste of her toothpaste adding a minty edge to

the kiss. He was willing, more than willing and so was she. Well not at first, for a moment she remained taut her body ready to get his away from hers but then with a groan of surrender

she melted against him like a soft bed encases your body as you lay down to ready for your trip to dream land. Her breasts, tummy, hips, thighs, every crevice of her body pressed to his

as she wrapped her arms limply around his neck, one tiny hand fisting in his raven locks as she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. It was like turning the key into the ignition to turn on

the car, as the desire flamed between them both, good thing everybody was in class…

The halls buzzed as the bell signaling the release for lunch screeched its way through offices, classrooms and hallways. The hustle and bustle allowed the two sweaty teens to slip into

the hall unnoticed by anyone. "I missed 5 whole classes thanks to you!" the pinkette hissed in annoyance smoothing her hair back into the ponytail and the male striding beside her just

glanced at her with a lazy smile.

"Oh don't complain, you weren't an hour ago" he said a smirked painted his mouth as her skin flushed a strawberry red. "Now come on I'm dying for a smoke"

-

Blonde hair was being threaded through with small pale fingers as Naruto and Hinata sat in the parking lot the sun pouring down on the already cracked asphalt. "I heard you got in an

argument with Sakura during class"

"Ya so?"

"I-I was just wondering what it was about"

"Nothing just tossing some insults"

"Oh…"

"Why does it matter anyways" he frowned around the cigarette in his mouth and looked up at her squinting against the sun.

"I-it doesn't really, I was just curious"

"That's not like you" he said sitting up and turning to face her and smirked "though the jealousy is kind of cute"

"I'm not jealous!"She squeaked rather flustered and crossed her arms looking away, focusing on a dead tree rather than his tanned face. She only looked at him as he caught her chin

between his forefinger and thumb turning her face towards his as he kissed her. She leaned into him as his hand released her chin and traveled skillfully to her hip. She pulled back as

color filled her cheeks a bloody red. "N-Naruto y-…its them" she said her voice going flat as her eyes dimmed into annoyance. He turned the wind curling around them and out into the

yard as if to lead their hateful gazes to the couple sitting adjacent across the yard.

Pink hair swept across jade eyes that fixated on a lounging male with a big enough ego that would swallow the school whole if turned into a black hole in the depths of cold barren space.

"I thought they had ditched" the white eyed female seethed, her more than generous form tensing as she leaned against the back of her dominant male. A frown only echoed her reply

as the opposing women looked there way and sneered giving the bird to his face. He returned the gesture non to soon and tightly clutched at the shiny three inch blade hidden in his

right legged boot.

"Not in public…" a voice said calmly behind the pair.

"Shut the hell up Neji" Naruto snarled and Hinata remained silent her hungry gaze still focused on Sakura.

"But even you're not that stupid, especially with all the cops and drug dogs that have been around lately."

"I thought I told you to shut up! Or do you want a pretty little scar to mar your mother fucking face!"

"…" '_**bastard'**_

"Thought so" he looked around.

-

"There's four cops at least in 300 meters of us" a brunette said sitting down beside the pinkette and raven haired pair.

"Good to know kiba" Sasuke muttered exhaling a formless trail of poisonous smoke. "I guess we have to wait, his sorry ass is not worth it today, and we've got plans"

"And those are?" Ino said settling down behind Sakura pulling out her friends ponytail and raking her carefully kept nails through pink tresses and began a series of small braids.

"A new club has opened up down in scat and it's supposed to be wicked, they don't even check ids"

"Sounds like oddles of fun" the blonde said with a yawn as she braided "But aren't THEY gonna probably be there, I mean that's like cross roads for our lines" she said and the threesome

watched as a heinous smirk crossed the Uchiha's face.

"Exactly"


	4. Chapter 4

_**hey**__** i am so so so sorry for like the long down time but...school and family problems and such and then i lost the motivation to write blargggg anyways sorry for this being so short but its just a way for trying to get back into the story anyways plz review?**_

**_disclamier- i disclaim_**

* * *

"Going out again" her grandmother heaved with a sigh, her own bent frame leaning against the rickety frame of her granddaughter room. The teen nodded as she shimmed her puberty

rounded hips into a skirt and pushed her breasts into a tank top. "New?" her grandmother exhaled and Sakura turned her heads towards her

"I borrowed it from Ino"

"Ah so that's why it doesn't fit"

"What do you mean?"

"It's much shorter than what you usually wear; you are 3 inches taller than the girl"

"I guess…" the pinkette sighed and she stepped around piles of clothes on her floor and over to her extremely used dresser and pushed aside notes that littered the mirror. She dug her

small fingers through her jewelry that was nestled in an old coffee can. She shifted through the mix and with a dissatisfied sigh pushed it to the side and grabbed up a nearly toothless

comb and dragged it through her pink locks with a couple hurried strokes. She looked down at her old painted nails that screamed of wear as the paint pealed and chipped with great

hurry. Her eyes skirted towards the croaking alarm clock _**'I really don't have time to do anything else; if I do I'll be late"**_

"Aren't you gonna put on some make up first"

"No, Sasuke says I look better without it" she shoved her small feet into combat boots and a few dollar bills down her bra.

"And that matters why?"

"Because he's like one of my best friends and I value his opinion" she kissed her grandmothers pale wrinkled cheek and ran out the door banging it shut in front of a mewing cats face.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Ino sang as Sakura came in the door of their little apartment.

"I know I know" Sakura sighed as she sat down beside Sasuke who sat against the paint vacant wall. "But my grandmother just kept going on and on"

"Old people tend to, it's annoying" Ino shrugged and the pinkette shrugged back in return as she slumped into the wall.

"I think old people are cute….not like that!"

"K! Can we be done with talking about old people?" Kiba whined like a puppy and Sasuke looked up annoyance scrawled on his face. The brown haired boy fell silent and looked out of

the window a scowl on his red streaked face.

"We do need to head out" Sasuke said quietly as he looked out the same collapsing window to the sun that was beginning to paint the clouds a bloody red as it sank beneath the horizon

to visit the other world. He turned his raven haired head to the open door to watch the moons playground climb into the sky. He climbed onto his teen feet and the others mimicked in

style "Come. Let's go check this place out"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"this place is supposed to be rad and so far the cops aren't supposed to have gotten wind of it yet" Naruto sniffed as his group sloshed down the sidewalks of the dingy city to this new

hot spot.

"So THEY haven't probably heard of it yet than" hinata said walking close beside the tall tanned blond and looking up at him.

"Hopefully not I don't want to have to deal with all their fuckin shit tonight:"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all slid into the alleyway and opened a simple door on the backside of the building "alright lets check this place out"


	5. New Club

"Just hush" Sakura hissed quietly as her blonde female friend complained in a high voice at the dampness that greeted them as they walked down the stairs of the newly acclaimed hot

spot of the dump like city that the gangly group of teens resided in. _**'it's is on the cold side though'**_ the pinkette girl agreed silently in her twisting maze of mind, the smoke pouring out in

tendrils from her leaders cigarette was definitely not helping. Her petite nose wrinkled in disgust, she hated smoking she only did it when she was stressed or when a slight nicotine

craving bit at her mind, but she couldn't seem to get addicted to it like the majority of the population around her, it repulsed her, the smell the look and the way it, made you look uglier as

you got older. The only time it didn't give her the feelings of nausea was the strange combination of tobacco smoke and cookies that clung to her grandmother's house, a scent from

childhood but the only other exception was when Sasuke kissed her. The nicotine gave his sweet mouth a saucy bite that tingled her taste buds, always a giant help to get her excited if

she wasn't in the mood but he was.

"Mgh" she grunted quietly as she was jerked from her thoughts as she walked into his back as he stopped. Obsidian eyes bored down at her from over broad shoulders.

"You know better than to be off your guard in a place like this" he stated flatly and she blanched but just nodded.

"Yes"

"Good then don't let me catch you again" with that he turned and pushed open the creaky door and the group was greeted by the norm: smoke, thrashing bodies, beer cans, and

drunken couples dragging each other to a place for a quick round of drug induced sex.

"What's so great about this place? It's just like every other place" Kiba grunted as teens shoved to the side to avoid the group that came towards the bar. When they saw Sasuke, they

saw trouble.

"It's great because the police haven't been able to find it yet" the red headed bartender slurred with a snap of her bubblegum. "Long time no see Sasuke baby" she crooned leaning over

the bar.

"So this is where you've been Karin" Sakura said flatly and Sasuke grunted and ignored the sluttish female.

"Sakura" Karin said just as bitterly as she straightened "Guess I should have expected to see you here"

"I always am…you find Sasuke you find me…haven't you noticed that by now"

"If I always noticed the most unpleasant things in the world than I would have killed myself by now"

"Shame, I guess that's why you have yet to look in a mirror recently, though don't worry, tell me when your birthday is coming up, I'll get you one"

"Stupid lil bitch I'm going to-"

"Bored let's go Sakura" Sasuke grunted and grabbed her tiny pale wrist and pulled her into the pit of hormones that encompassed the floor. "So fucking annoying"he muttered as he

pulled her butt up against his hips and began to move.

"You better not be talking about me" she murmured her hands reaching back to clutch at his shoulders as his settled for below her breasts and between her thighs.

"No not this time" he murmured gripping at her feminine body as the female closed her eyes as the music pulsated their very cells, bodies sliding into theirs and thoughts going numb as

primal sensations and urges gripped at their mind as their bodies began to hum in pleasure.

"We won't be staying long!" she gasped as strong male hands slid into her raged jeans pushing aside the material of her undergarments.

"Probably"

"Hmm" she turned her head smiling into her shoulder as he held her tighter _**'even if he doesn't love me….'**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm not sure if I want to go or not" he confessed to the pale women that lay naked at his side running her small fingers through his sweaty blonde locks."But I don't feel like getting out

of bed anytime tonight" he sighed stretching and running his fingers down her side. The dark haired woman shivered and moved closer under the cottony sheets and rested her head on

his rising and sinking chest.

"I really don't mind" she admitted "It's been a long time since we've been alone together, without fear of interruption"

"Yeah no Neji to bother us" he chuckled quietly as she looked up tracing the whisker like scars on his face and her milky violet eyes darkened slightly. Sasuke had given him those, she

had been fighting the pink haired woman Sakura and the bitch had cheated. Naruto hearing her scream had lost concentration and Sasuke had used that to his advantage.

"Relax Hinata; we've already gone over the fact that it wasn't your fault but my carelessness "he said drawing her mind from the past. She sighed and smiled at him receiving his goofy

grin in return Her pale cheeks rivaled that of the ripest strawberry as affection rode her body like a roller coaster.

"Naruto" she barley breathed as he rolled over the top of her pulling the blankets up to once again claim her as his.

XXXXXXXXX

Sweat and the smell of sex clogged the air in the cramped apartment as two panting teens lay sprawled across the disheveled mattress. "hmmph" the rosette women grunted as she

rose to her feet only to be pulled back down upon the pale firm form of the panting male beside her.

"Where do you think you're going" he inquired as obsidian orbs pierced pools of jade.

"To shut the window. It's getting colder and with our sweaty bodies I don't want to catch a chill" she countered and swayed to her feet lightly and headed over to the window. The 17

year old boy watched her with calm interest.

"I still think you should get a tattoo" he stated and she turned a light scowl crossing over her delicate features.

"And I still think that tomorrows Saturday and we need to work on the house" she sighed bracing her hands on her hips to only lift them and gesture at the mess of clothing, trash, beer

bottles, dumpy mattress and dirt. "I want to scrub down tomorrow and maybe send the others out to look for newer mattress and find some pillows. I've got loads at my house I've been

meaning to bring here. There just sting in the living room collecting dust and cat hair" she remembered as she crawled back onto the sad excuse for a bed but kept her distance, Sasuke

didn't like to cuddle. He snorted

"You make us sound like the boxcar children"

"How so?"

"You want this clean, want better furnishings, chores….ect. Like your trying to build a home"

"I just want it to be more comfortable Sasuke, we crash here a lot and I don't want it to be dirty all the time. It's disgusting and I want it to be better. A small home away from home" she

said her eyes catching the silver sheen in his carelessly tossed bag. She reached across the dirt painted floor and pulled out the gold watch and held it in front of his face. "A home away

from home, that's what you want no?"

"…."

"Exactly" she pushed it back inside the bag "And being in this state is not right and I think everyone who stays here would agree with me to some level"

"…."

"How about it then?"

"…"

"Sasuke"

"Hn"

"SASUKE!"

"Fine!" he grunted crossing his arms behind his head and stubbornly glared at the wall as Sakura smiled brightly.

"Thanks Sasuke!" she beamed and the male glanced over at her with narrowed eyes

"You owe me" he sat up abruptly and a squeak echoed throughout the room as a raven haired man lowered a pink haired women to the floor kissing her fiercely…..

"Mmm stupid light" Sakura muttered rolling onto her back, holding her hand over her eyes to block the rays of sunlight that demanded her to wake and come from bed to the welcome the

day. She sighed her eyes fluttering shut once more as strong arms circled her waist and the handsome teen beside her rested his face in between her breasts.

She looked to the wall as a quiet breeze blew through the scraggly branches of the tree outside and caused shadows to bounce along the wall like a child's rubber ball. "Its morning

Sasuke so let's get up"

"…."

"Sasuke"

"….."

"Sasuke…."

"….."

"SASUKE!"

"…Hn" he opened coal colored eyes, disgruntlement covering his handsome features "Annoying"

"You didn't think I was annoying last night when you were fucking me endlessly" she muttered and pushed him off of her and stood up searching around for her clothes.

"It's too early for a Saturday morning" he grumbled as she flipped open his dying cell phone. 8:56AM

"It's not that early" she sighed pulling her underwear up her legs and he clicked the device shut flopping back down to dead man's position in the process. She hooked her bra behind her

and Sasuke scoweled.

"That's another thing, you should only where your bras that hook in the front from now on" he said, matter of fact.

"And why is that" she said as she pulled her tank top over her head her hair standing on end with static electricity , bending over she shimmied her small hips into the ripped denim.

"It makes it easier to get it off" he murmured and Sakura flushed gently

"Ah…..pervert"

"…hn" smirk

She heaved a sigh that moved her whole body "But I want to clean up today remember"sakura sighed tying her hair back in a sloppy ponytail."I already sent out a mass txt message with

your phone to everyone telling them that they needed to be here by nine. He scowled scooting across the bumps of the mattress and finished threw his brown bag and yanked out a

leather wallet heaving himself to his feet.

"Let's go get something to eat before the others arrive" he sighed taking his clothes from her outstretched hand and yanked them on to his lanky form. He grunted in annoyance as he

stepped down to the hardwood floor, dirt licking at his feet "maybe It needs to be cleaned" he muttered and sakura smirked in triumph

"Told you!"

"Shut up Sakura" he growled sliding into his shoes and she laughed grabbing her pink waist hugging jacket and skipped out the door to his side as they quickened their pace down the

old groaning stairs.

"you gonna pawn that watch as well?" She inquired as they stomped down the street. The yawning male merely nodded and she sighed looking at the stores that were beginning to

bustle full of customers. "I still can't believe that your father lets you get away with all of this" she commented tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. A obsidian look of questioning

was her reply. "you are Sasuke Uchiha, son to Mr. Uchiha head of Uchiha industries one of the biggest cooperate businesses in the entire economic community" she threw her hands up in

exasperation "and he just lets you run around as you please and crash in a place like that apartment and do all that jazz."

"He doesn't care as long as I don't cause problems" he muttered pulling her into a gas station that carried a rather large assortment of food. Sakura bent over slightly skimming over the

options of steaming breakfast burritos, breakfast sandwiches and other hot items as Sasuke headed confidently towards the glass windowed container of doughnuts. Grabbing a static

laced bag he peeled it open and reached in grabbing two sticky doughnuts covered in chocolate, two rectangular pastries nearly bursting at the ends with a sweat cream and three obese

blueberry muffins. With a clank he let the doors swing shut as he fisted the top of the bulging bag close.

"Hungry are you" Sakura inspected coming up beside him a small sandwich in hand.

"HN…your obviously not" he said eyeing the small tinfoil wrapped creation. Her tiny shoulders shrugged upwards in indifference.

"Well If I do get hungry I'll just have some of yours"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I always do"

"Hn"

"Don't act like you won't give me some"

"…"

"Exactly" she sashayed herself up to the counter cluttered in a random assortment of candy, gum and other miscellaneous items. Absent mindedly she picked at the peeling red pant as

Sasuke pulled his wallet from his pocket and paid the acne ridden teenage cashier. The couple grabbed their items and left without a word, two busy unwrapping their food and filling their

mouths.

The sandy haired boy picked up the phone under the counter and clumsily dialed out a number and brought it to his ear "Uh ya Mr. Uchiha he was here this morning too, ya and the same

girl was with him they…."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Get up Naruto its late" Hinata sighed prodding the resisting male in the ribs.

"Nghhhhhhhh"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"These always taste good…which means they must be bad for me" Sakura commented after swallowing. Her companion merely grunted around a mouthful of calories and sugar and she

laughed. "Course I can't really say anything while I'm sitting next to you" she smiled swinging her legs. They had settled down to finish their breakfast on the front porch of their makeshift

home, the railing had fallen off weeks ago so there was nothing in their way hanging from the edge.

She nosily crumpled up the tin foil and tossed it in the door to roll across the floor, they had to begin cleaning in a minimum of twenty minutes so one more piece of garbage didn't really

make much of a difference. She looked up as Sasuke held a chocolate dripping doughnut out to her while he watched the road in the process of munching away at a muffin. Red painted

her cheeks and she leaned over.

The Uchiha boy startled and looked over as Sakura didn't take the doughnut from his hand began to eat at it.

"Sakura?" he grunted

"?" the female looked up her cheeks puffed slightly with the sugary dough as she licked chocolate traces off her lips. He looked away with a grunt of annoyance his stomach stirring.

"Sasuke?" she questioned and he replied by looking at her. "Something the matter?"

"Hn..." He lowered his hand and leaned into the vicinity of her personal space and pressed his mouth hard to hers. Jade eyes fluttered shut and she kissed her focus of affections. Heat

danced in her stomach as he slipped his tongue past her sticky lips and their tongues did a tango of their own. A small indescribable noise escaped her mouth as the hormonal teenage

boy pressed against her roughly forcing her to fall back to her elbows on the rickety porch.

"Hush" he commanded as she tried to verbalize something and placed one knee between her thighs to help him dominate the tiny female beneath him. She sighed softly wrapping her

arms around his neck as he pressed her down, his body hard against hers as he pressed them together.

"Oyo you too!" a screech rang through the air and the pair looked up annoyed and breathless to glare at the laughing Ino and the sour Kiba beside her. He obviously didn't want to be up

this early on a Saturday.

"You two look like you've been up awhile" Ino smirked her hand shielding her eyes from the sun. Lee, Shino. Tenten came up behind the blonde looking slightly bedraggled as they stood

on the dead lawn. "Well we gonna clean the apartment today!" Sakura beamed and the others groaned in protest but silenced immediately at a glare from Sasuke, Sakura got what

Sakura wanted as always. The rest of the morning consisted of them emptying out the apartment, sweeping, mopping, disinfecting, scrubbing and airing..."so tired!" Ino groaned flopping

on the spotless floor as her phone sang at her annoying from her pocket. with a sighs she flipped it open and brought it her multiply pierces ear and sighed a hello. within a minute later

she shut the phone and smiles at those around her "kiba found some mattresses. So he's bringing them over in the truck, he Said they're in good condition too" the blonde smiled and

Sakura pumped her fist in the looking triumphantly at Sasuke, told you that it was a good thing to do!" "hn" he grunted and she smiled softly, he never admitted when he was wrong, the

grunt was the thing. "And we got all those clean bed sheets and pillows!". Sakura squealed happily.

"It's gonna be more comfortable" Ino added treading back up the stairs with the bags of linen in hand. Sakura watched her friend slip off her shoes before heading inside, so as not to

track dirt on the newly mopped floors, yet another thing Sakura had asked Sasuke to enforce. Shino followed her quietly and the rosette female smiled as the blonde braided her hair into

a tight French braid and knotted it at the nape of her slender neck so that it wouldn't be a burden as they finished up. _**'she's so pretty, that platinum long blond hair, fair skin, lean **_

_**body and crystal blue eyes and….' **_Ino turned and caught Sakura staring at her and smirked giving her the finger "Stop checking me out Haruno! I don't grow moss on that side of the

rock!"

"INO PIG as if! Even if I did go that way I could do much better than a limp haired bean pole like you!" she snapped her face red with anger and disbelief _**'WHAT WAS I THINKING! SHES **_

_**SUCH A BITCH!' **_

"It's better than looking like you!" she whipped around with a huff and began shaking out the sheets once more with a hidden chuckle.

"YO! Come help me get these things upstairs!" Kiba hollered outside over the rumbling of the trucks engine. The four teens inside sprung to their feet and trampled down the rickety steps

down to help the brown haired male…

"That was ridiculous!" Ino spat as she collapsed on one of the new mattresses with a groan of exhaustion.

"It wasn't that bad" Sakura huffed as they brought up the last one and she dropped beside Ino "Though it would have been easier if everyone had showed up today" she admitted in

annoyance as she stared at the paint chipped ceiling…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So was it any good last night?" Naruto asked the boy Neji who lay in the window reading.

"Ya I guess…nothing special" he muttered and Naruto frowned opening his mouth to retort but silence grabbed him as his cell screamed a trashy ringtone in his pocket. Slight annoyance

spread over his features as he got to his feet and pushed from the room snapping open the electronic device.

"What is it now Perv Jirayia"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And we are done!" Sakura announced as they had made the last bed and straightened.

"Good cause I need to head home" Shino said quietly and slid out the door without the slightest sound, the other teens stared.

"He is so creepy"

"No joke"

"At least he's nice"

"Hn" Sasuke ended the conversation. "We all need to head back" he grunted and the other adolescent nodded and piled down the steps. Sakura waved goodbye to Ino and Kiba and

followed Sasuke down an alley.

"Sakura says Sasuke lives nowhere near her yet they always go home together" Ino pointed out as Kiba trudged beside her as they walked over the concrete that cracked with age and

plants. He shrugged pulling his faux fur trimmed hood up over his hair casting shadows on the two red triangle tattoos that adorned the young skin of his face.

"No big deal really…they probably go to her house and have sex. I mean you know Sakura's grandmother, Sakura has to be home and as far as I've noticed Sasuke never really has to be

home except on rare occasions."

"Ya I guess that makes sense"

"Told you…you just look to deep into everything"

"I do not!"

"Uh ya you do"

"NO I DON'T!"

Sigh "whatever"…..

"I still can't believe that you have this car" Sakura sighed as her eye slid over the slick black Mercedes. She slid inside onto the cool grey leather of the passenger seat as he brought the

engine to life with the turn of a key. A phone chimed and the male grunted in unhappiness as he flipped it open bringing it to his ear.

"Yes father?...Yes I'll be home soon"


	6. Enter Mr Uchiha

I AM BACK! LOL for those who are acutaly gonna read this again hello and im sorry. I dropped fan fiction due to writers block and the fact that It was my senior year of high school and i was more concerened with gradutatin! WHICH I DID and im now in college and this is the first weekend ive had tiime to update. wanna know why? im bed ridden! i got my wisdom teeth removed yesterday and now i have a break from work and school so heres a recap of last chap and thent he new chap. sorry for being short but its just toget back into the swing of things, im arleady planning the next chappie! tell me what you think!

* * *

"Sakura says Sasuke lives nowhere near her yet they always go home together" Ino pointed out as Kiba trudged beside her as they walked over the concrete that cracked with age and plants. He shrugged pulling his

faux fur trimmed hood up over his hair casting shadows on the two red triangle tattoos that adorned the young skin of his face.

"No big deal really…they probably go to her house and have sex. I mean you know Sakura's grandmother, Sakura has to be home and as far as I've noticed Sasuke never really has to be home except on rare occasions."

"Ya I guess that makes sense"

"Told you…you just look to deep into everything"

"I do not!"

"Uh ya you do"

"NO I DON'T!"

Sigh "whatever"…..

"I still can't believe that you have this car" Sakura sighed as her eye slid over the slick black Mercedes. She slid inside onto the cool grey leather of the passenger seat as he brought the engine to life with the turn of

a key. A phone chimed and the male grunted in unhappiness as he flipped it open bringing it to his ear.

"Yes father?...Yes I'll be home soon" his lips curled up in as grimace and he snapped the phone shut shoving it into the pocket of his jeans.

"Your dad called? That's not normal" she commented slowly buckling her seat belt and leaned back looking at him with a smile.

"Hn"

"Do you need me to walk home?"

"hn"

"uh…."

"Just shut up" he sighed and pulled away from the curb smoothly. Sakura scowled crossing her arms over her t-shirt clad chest and turned to look out the window at the houses that slid by and by as he drove. She

sighed leaning back and suffered through the usual silence. Sasuke didn't play music in the car nor did he like to carry on a conversation, well he never did anyways. Peering out of his peripheral vision the young man

watched eye lids close over jade orbs in annoyance. Turning his attention back to the road Sasuke's mind turned to a different set of thoughts.

Sakura looked up as the car came to a stop. She looked up at the familiar house and unbuckled her seatbelt. "see you at school" she smiled looking at Sasuke. The Uchiha male stared straight ahead his hands

gripping the steering wheel. She sighed and climbed out of the car and with a fire of annoyance she slammed the door of the car a little too hard and jogged down the cracking sidewalk to her front door.

Without a look he yanked the steering wheel left and squealed away from the curb. She turned and watched the car pull down the street and disappear around the corner.

"What's up his ass today" she turned shrugging her messenger bag over her shoulder and walked towards her house as she heard her grandmothers raspy voice gasping from the backyard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Sasuke sighed as his pulled through the twisted iron gates and the gate guard lifted his hat. He pulled around the gravel circle drive and got out handing the roaring cars key to the blue uniformed valet. Sasuke

turned and looked up at the two white pillars that adorned the front of the house. Well it wasn't really a house but a mansion that sat upon crayon green grass. He jogged up the steps and sighed going into the

exquisite building and his eyes fell on a typical scene, for his family at least. Maids in uniform moved over marble tiling doing various jobs stopped and turned to look at him. Shock and surprised registered like

reflections on their faces.

"WELCOME HOME YOUNG MASTER" they voiced in unison bowing causing his brow to furrow in annoyance.

"Hn" he grunted and headed up the stairs to turn and headed down a light carpeted hallway to a dark oak door and pushed it open with a sigh. The silence in the office was deafening except for the occasional

scratching of a pen. The walls were lined with bookcases full of files and records and across the door sat a large wooden desk and a man of middle age sat at the desk working diligently. He closed the door behind him silently.

"so you returned home when I ordered you too huh"

"….'

"Sasuke!"

"…..hn…Yes sir"

"good, now where have you been"

"Just out with friends" Sasuke said tightly sliding his hands into his pockets in a stiff manner.

"Oh that again….those people you call friends" his father sneered.

Hands tightening into fists in his jeans Sasuke merely grunted in response.

"I thought I told you that you needed to stop hanging around with such a crowd. You are part of the Uchiha family and I can't have you ruining my company's image just so that you can go and screw around. You are

too be a model son and you're lucky I haven't confined you to this house where you can do stupid things and ruin my reputation…..Why don't you do something useful..like your brother. Itachi never wasted time like

you do" He said coldly and for the first time looked up at his son and into the young eyes that held anger and malice. A smirk curled up his lips **'now those are the eyes of a young man with motivation and **

**drive. Maybe he won't be so useless after all' **"Leave" he said flatly.

Sasuke turned on his heel immediately his black boots leaving dirt on the carpet and his stormed from the cold office slamming the door hard behind him causing the door hinges to whine in protest. A red haze

covered his vision as he all but ran from the house and down to the car.

'_**What a load of fucking shit! That bastard just called me home to wave my brother's name around in front of me again'**_

"Hurry up dammit!" Sasuke roared at the valet who trotted over to the car to bring it the front. The nervous man tripped over his own feet as he scrambled into the car and drove it over. Sasuke fumed impatiently as

he practically yanked the man from the car and threw his teenage body into the black leather interior. Slamming on the gas the tires shrieked like enraged demons as he peeled out of the driveway, the gate guard

barely jumping out of the way in time to avoid being a sacrifice to the Uchihas anger

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sighing with relief the pink haired female unwrapped the towel from her head and slung it over the fake metal towel rack then headed to her room. She closed the bedroom door only after shoving stuff from the

doorway and shoved her body against it to get the hinges moving again. She walked through the pile of coffee stained school papers, an assortment of panties, bras and other clothing to scramble onto the bed.

"looks like a child sleeps here" she commented to herself as she looked at the stuffed animal infested bed and shoved some of the furry bodies to the floor as she got on. Digging through the mess she found a clean

pair of panties and a tank top than pulled them on. She then began the task of brushing her hair, as she finished her jade colored eyes found their way to her toes and fingers. **'I need to repaint my nails' **

Nonchalantly she looked over the green paint that peeled off of her nails in flakes. Braiding her hair quickly and got up and walked over to her closet shoving items aside to create a path. The rickety door squealed in

protest and she peered inside the dark closest. Items started flying from the closet like leaves from trees in the fall as she dug through the massive pile hidden inside.

"Found it!"The pinkette exclaimed happily ash held up the bag stuffed with a random assortment of nail polish. Sitting back onto the sagging mattress she struggled to open a bottle and grunted with approval as the

liquid that had come to crust and create a seal between the bottle and the lid gave a cry of surrender and broke. "Success!" she chirped and began the ever so long female ritual of slathering cheap paints onto nails.

She hummed mindlessly along to the radio that croaked out music mixed with static and her smile turned into a pout _** 'reception is terrible' **_shoving wads of toilet paper between each toe she waddled through the

mess careful not to mess up her new paint job and trotted into the kitchen for a bite to eat.

"Get some food in my tummy, check on grandma, feed the fat cat, get dressed and head to school. She opened the door to the ancient fridge and peered inside wrinkling her nose in disappointment. Letting the door

swing shut she looked around the kitchen and the overflowing mounds of items that littered the dining room table. After a few moments of pondering she grabbed a clean looking butter knife, a post dated jar of

peanut butter and a loaf of outdated bread.

"Well it's not growing any mold." She opened up the bag and sniffed "and it still smells like bread so it's got to be good. Spreading the peanut butter onto one slide she shoved it into her mouth and created another

breakfast item but laid this one on a chipped white plate. Sealing up everything she walked out into the backyard where she knew she'd find her grandmother in her chair and smoking.

"Morning grand mama" Sakura smiled sitting down the plate and leaned over planting a kiss on the leathery cheek of the aged women.

"Sakura sweetheart your home" the older women smiled and turned her head to kiss the smooth skin of her granddaughter.

"Can I stay home?" Sakura tried with a smile.

"Oh ho ho ho nice try young lady but you get your butt to school" she chided and Sakura pouted.

"Just one day grand mama" she whined in protest and her grandmother merely chuckled again and patted her cheek.

"Off you go now I want you there on time" she said firmly and her granddaughter sighed but agreed with a smile and a hug.

"I'll be back later" she said as she closed the screen door behind her and dashed to her bedroom. Digging through the over spilling dresser drawers she pulled on a skirt and a long sleeve shirt. Unraveling her hair

from the braid she smiled as her pink locks fell down her back in set of untamed waves. Sliding into a pair of flats.

"Bye mom bye dad" she called to the ever present picture on her dresser and closed the door behind her grabbing her bag as she left the room. She scooped up a bag of dry cat food and dropped into the metal bowl

with a clink then leapt over the cat and down the rickety front steps.

"Good morning Mr. Saito!" she called waving at the man who was her next door neighbor as he checked his mail.

"Good morning Sakura. Make sure your not late to school" he gave her a scolding with a smile which she returned as she let the short iron gate swing close behind her and she jogged up the sidewalk jumping over

large cracks and such.

"Hup!" she yelped as she ran down an alley and hoisted herself over a chain link fence in the effort to take a short cut. Shed taken this path for as long as she could remember. Her elementary school, her junior high

and her high school lay all in the same vicinity so the path was merely a repetition, the same garbage cans lined the aging back sides of the brick houses and she was positive that it was some of the same trash. But

this morning amongst the same dirt road, same trashcans, and ragged cats was something new. The pinkette tripped in alarm as a man stood on the other side of the fence. A man with cerulean eyes and whisker like

scars on his cheeks _**'shit'**_


End file.
